Rainbow 6 Siege Campaign
by ww2killer
Summary: Unknown to us there's a threat that is slowly growing and its not going to be easy to kill, who and what is the White Mask. But there is one team that will do anything to protect us


**This has been on the books for years, ever since I saw R6S I just know it was perfect, CTU's from different countries around the world and each has had different expertise's. **

**I first saw Rainbow back when BLACK ICE had just come out and DUST LINE was coming out soon.**

**As well I'm sure most of you have seen the short movie with Dokkabi and Thatcher and having the pleasure of seeing your favourite SAS operator beating three guy's arses. I was so happy seeing Ubi making a short that shows off the dream I had for R6S.**

**I've wanted to make this for a long time mainly focusing on the operators and their operations.**

**Sorry if this first chapter feels rushed I'll be sure to make future chapters longer, but I will get better since I'll be working out with the Operators more then with politics.**

**Enjoy, Review/Favor or Follow**

* * *

**Location: The Pentagon, Time: 05:00 AM**

In the building, a meeting is being held. Within this meeting are foreign military leaders from. As everyone talks among themselves and their assistants, a new figure comes in the room and takes her seat in the front chair and says.

"Evening everyone, why don't we get things started shall we" Everyone at the table agrees and take their seats.

"Now gentlemen, I figure you all want to know why I've called you here?"

SIX looks around the table, all members are from different branches of counter-terrorism, secretary of defense and intelligence agencies. All members are from the USA, UK, France, Russia, Germany.

Germany spoke out first "We are all wondering, what would be so important to call not now but multiple countries?"

Russian figure "Yes this is unexpected"

"I'm glad you asked."

French SIS "Would this have to do with what's been happening lately?. The Las Vegas innocents were the bloodiest disasters for the world, terrorist groups and criminal organizations are getting more bolter"

SIX leans in front and rests her elbows on the edge of the table "I've called you here today because we face dire circumstances. Our intelligence has confirmed the existence of a new threat this is, unlike any we have seen before. This organization has the ability to carry out attacks anywhere in the world, they are highly lethal and indiscriminate of age, religion or nationality. The potential loss of human life and psychological terror is substantial, and cannot be ignored. They the very definition of an unknown quantity, our only choice of action is to meet forces with force.

"Force?" The Russian said.

SIX reaches into her briefcase and pulls out a memory chip and several files "Yes. Three weeks ago I put into effect operation Reunion, a successful operation thanks to the UK special forces"

* * *

**TWO WEEKS AGO**

Inside a military operation room in the UK, everyone is at hard work to secure a terrorist hideout. Thanks to both live satellite and a drone feed.

"Area is secured sir, though there is an unknown number of hostiles outside and inside the complex. We do see several contacts walking around, plus there are several machine gun nests and two technical set up near the target building's entrance and four towers"

"Copy that sir" A man hangs up the phone, and reaches over to a small headset "Callsigns Sledge, Smoke, Thatcher and Mute you are allowed to proceed, stay frosty out there and be advised there are no incents here"

* * *

Out in the middle of a wooden forest Sledge answers back "Copy that, moving from the southeast, over"

"Copy that, out" He takes off the headset "How are we looking?"

"All clear Lieutenant Shepard, no traffic on the local roads and no activity from any of the nearby locals"

Back with the team, Sledge walks back down to the rest of the team "Alright everything is all set ready to move in" Giving out the hand signal while waiting for the team to respond.

Thatcher "ready mate"

Smoke "You know it Muppet"

Mute "All set"

"Good, let's go" Sledge takes point and cocking his Enfield L85A2.

The four operatives move in quietly up the hillside, a few feet away they soon spot out two guards. Sledge gives the hand signal for a silent kill, towards Thatcher and Smoke. The two head on up quietly unsheathe their knives and quickly cover the guard's mouths while stabbing them both in their back's. After struggling around the guards go limp.

Sledge "All clear moving forward"

Thatcher whips off the blood from his knife "Can't beat a classic"

Smoke puts his knife away "Too right mate" He high fives Thatcher.

The operatives move up the rest of the hill and see the building and all take aim at some man-made towers.

Sledge opens his comms "On my go ready, 1"

"2"

"3"

"Go!"

All four operators take their shots and successfully take out all the tower guards without anyone knowing it. The team then walk up to the gate, Sledge pulls out a pair of pliers and being to cut a small hole on the gate, once done they move in quickly and take out the remaining patrolling guards.

Sledge calls into the base "This is team leader Sledge we're in, moving in to secure the meeting room, over" While waiting for Mute unlocks the door and the others swap out their weapons, to their shotguns or Submachine Guns.

"Copy that good luck, over out"

As the team move up the front entrance, they quietly move in one by one, checking both sides and forward and back, they walk up in a long hallway and take notice a room with the lights on and quietly walk into a room next to it. Sledge puts his hand out to let the others stop dead in their tracks, then tells them.

Sledge "This must be it"

Mute looks over a map "Agreed, but we need a way to look inside, for all we know it could be a trap or the real thing, plus the threat of an attack"

"Hmmm" The team leader looks around the room for a bit before noticing a small glimmer of light poking from under a bookshelf. "Here help me move it"

The two move the shelf as quietly as possible and look to see a small hole on the room's corner, the two look at each other and nod. Sledge takes out and drops down a small drone and carefully drive it in the other room. He sets it under a table luckily covered by the shadows and look up to see several people in the room all talking to each other, 10 in total.

Smoke breaks the silence "What do you see?"

Sledge "There at least 10 hostiles, not surprisingly there are 4 suicide bombers guessing if things go bad, as well as having rigged bombs on the walls. None on the door, as well everyone is armed with assault rifles"

"Alright, what's the plan?" Mute questions.

Thatcher speaks out "I've got something, I'll toss in an EMP grenade to takeout the bombs and bombers, then good old Sledge will bust a hole here in this room surprising the blokes, unknown to them you and Smoke will shoot up the entrance wall"

The SAS members look at each other till Sledge breaks the silence "Seems good, did you two catch that"

"Sounds like a crazy solid plan mate, let's move to the next room, just keep your eyes open" Smokes agrees

Thatcher walks out to pass the room and up a set of stairs "Standing by for the rest of you Muppets"

"Good standby" Sledge takes out his large sledgehammer off his back and gets a good grip on it, then gets ready to break down the wall just waiting for Thatcher's grenades, as well as Smoke and Mute who are waiting with their guns at the ready.

Up ahead Thatcher crawls along the floor and gently opens a metal vent door and arms one of this EMP grenade, making sure to cover the blue flashing lights.

Thatcher smiles under his mask "Hehe enjoy the darkness mates" He tossing in an EMP grenade down from the ceiling, Thatcher's grenades flashes a blue light, and catches the terrorists off guard, it then goes off and the lit room goes dark as the lights blow out. Sledge then swings and breaks the wall open, then ducks down as the enemy begin to shoot at the hole in a blind panic, but then stopped as Mute and Smoke both start shooting at the door wall killing all the targets.

Sledge quietly and calmly peeks up and whips off some dust from his gas mask eye cover to see is their anyone left, he walks in and checks everyone out. "All cleared the meeting room, sweep and clear on every room, Mute Smoke take the basement, I and Thatcher will take this floor for any intel"

Mute/Smoke "Roger that" The two quietly walk down the hallway.

The two operators quietly move through the hallway with their weapons at the ready, soon getting to a stairway. They both carefully walk down and see two doors, they slowly open the right side door. And see several men sleeping unaware of what just happened.

Smoke "Sledge we located enemies sleeping quarters and it's packed, shall I?"

Sledge answers back "Reports say all personal are hostiles, so let them have it mate"

Smoke chuckles a bit as he takes out a gas canister "Hehe nightly night boys"

The operative tosses out a canister in the room and barricaded the door with a chair and triggers it with a detonator as the two walkway. Once their far enough the room is now being filled by screams and banging's on the door. They head to the far side left door and see its a weapons room.

Smoke calls it in "Just located the enemy armory, bloody bastards got a shit ton of machine guns, RPG's, these guys were ready"

Mute looks over to a wall "Guess they got too cozy, they made racks for their assault weapons"

Smoke grabs a bag from his back "Well let's plant some explosives we'll blow this place sky high"

Mute grabs some C4 "Love the idea"

Meanwhile, upstairs Sledge and Thatcher are digging around the enemies papers in their briefcases and bags.

Sledge "Looks like these guys were getting ready to leave, everything is here and packed"

Thatcher "Yeah plus there's gas in the trash bins, they were gonna burn some of this"

Sledge "Right, grab what you can we'll have to blow house"

Thatcher "Roger, I'll inform the others to get the explosives rea..." Before he could finish both operators come into the room. "...All clear, we'll give HQ a nice fireworks show" Smoke says while tossing and catching the detonator.

Sledge catches it as Smoke toss's it up high "You are a bloody devil aren't you" Both of them laugh it off as they walk out.

After a few minutes, the operatives are outside and talk over to a clear field.

Sledge "This is SAS leader mission is a success, gathered intelligence on the enemy and are about to blow house and their weapons cash"

"Copy in leader Sledge, commence"

Sledge looks over to Smoke and gives him a count down with his fingers then.

**KKAABBOOOOOOOMMMM**

The house is turned to nothing more than a crater and a fire pit. Weapons stockpile made the explosion even better.

Back at base the war room filled with clapping hand and handshakes on a job well done "Lovely fireworks R team, Phoenix 4-1 is on rough for pick up, standby"

"Roger that holding at the LZ" Sledge check the time on his watch "Lovely just in time for tea"

* * *

**TODAY**

SIX shut her file and looks back at everyone "The contents that we have found were quite terrifying"

"What exactly did you find?"

Six pulls out a stack of files from another briefcase and walk around the table and lays each file in front of everyone.

"I had the liberty of having everything translated, SAS operatives were able to clear the house clean and come out safely. We found bomb components, weapon stockpiles, we were able to ID several key members of the SLA"

"The Syrian Liberation Army?"

"Yes, this group has been waging war for several months now, and are responsible for several bombings. Mostly on serves men or on locals, this house was one of their save houses, a private home out in the middle of nowhere" SIX puts up the mug shots and surveillance pictures on the screen.

"We were lucky enough to take out some of their most experienced bomb makers"

"Abdul Baari el-Ammar, responsible for the 1998 bombing that killed 34 people in a market, 9 were children"

"Shuaib al-Rasheed, Lead a movement that ended in the deaths of 5 suicide bombers and 21 protestors being caught in the blasts at the US embassy"

"And lastly Dhareef el-Saah used 3 cars bombs to blow military convoys 2 were aid and supply's, one was filled with refugees"

"And you're sure your operatives took them out?"

"We ID'd them and facial recognition came back 100% confirmation, the others were local's that were recruited. All but one he's an unknown. We do know that all three bombers are connected to Shukri al-Gad the leader of the SLA, after the shoot out we were lucky enough that their cell phones weren't damaged"

"Have you located him?"

"Our technicians are still combing through everything, so far we only got emails, text's all in several different languages"

"Which are?"

"We got Russian, German, Spanish, several Middle Eastern countries, we were able to get English files but they're coded"

"So what do you plan on doing SIX"

"I wish to have my program brought back"

"So is this what you called us here for, to reopen the RAINBOW program"

"Yes, whoever WM is Shukri was prepared to give him or them anything, weapons, bombs, and men"

"You can't be serious. After what happened in Las Vegas"

"It was a disaster that hit home, but I personally rewrote the RAINBOW book and I've already listed new units from your counties and others and

"How can you be sure that disaster won't repeat it's self"

"I've reviewed them all and they are as of now labelled clear for duty. We have done everything. Spent the last few months enlisting them all and reviewing their biology and making psychological profiles"

"So who have you been looking in to"

"As of now, I've listed four operators from your countries, SAS, FBI SWAT, GSG-9, GIGN, and Spetsnaz. They have been given the chance to join, each teams deadline will come, as of now their still on active duty"

* * *

As of this moment, my program is reactivated and I am handing over command of all global field operations to you."

SIX "recruit your operators from among the worlds foremost elite orders and protocols are irrelevant. We must be the shield that safeguards the civilized world from those who wish to do it harm. No matter how or where our enemies strike, no matter what defense they cower behind, Team RAINBOW must stand ready"

"You're truly looking to bring back the program"

"Yes"

"Your team may have stopped the Vegas attack, but the betray sent some backlash..."

"The RAINBOW program is now under secrecy, only a handful of people now knows it even excites. As of now they are still part of your units, but are under my control"

"What makes you think your program won't come crashing down again"

"We had to fabricate everything to the media to make sure no one knows what really happened"

"Look!" SIX slams her briefcase shut "My operators were able to find intel on the groups temporary HQ in Syria, these people were trained seem willing to work with a terror group, they had letters, files with detailed information and that seems to show plans to attack five different countries" SIX turns on a screen on the wall, showing a map of the world "Your countries. We're still trying to pin everything together"

She pulls out several photographs "The SLA had the equipment to create fake ID's, we can only assume it's from whatever they could get from the black market or stolen, they had tourist agency's listed, these people have learned not to make any big moves so we can't spot them."

"The people that I had chosen are among the best of the best among your special forces or counter-terrorist units. They have the skills that can deal with a new growing terrorist group that we have uncovered. Whoever is "WM", they are seen to no flag to follow, this group WILL attack anywhere at ANY time"  
Everyone is in shock of the news, SIX shuts her file close and leaves the room. Everyone talks among them self's, an hour of talking passes by, SIX returns to the room and sits back down. "What are your final chooses gentlemen?"

"We have come to an agreement on the RAINBOW program to be reassigned, but as of right now it's a temporary assignment, we want concrete proof on who ever this WM is we don't need to be on some wild goose chase" SIX simply nodded at the agreement "Further more you'll have foreign jurisdiction to operate in only five foreign counties"

"Thank you, gentlemen, this meeting is now over" Everyone grabs and stacks up their paperwork and leaves with their various guards. SIX shuts her files and packs everything away. She walks through the Pentagon halls and exits out the door and walks over to a waiting car, there's a man waiting for here and opens the back car door for her "How'd it go?"

"We were given a green light for now, is the plane ready?"

"All fueled up Ma'am, all set for the UK" The man closes the door and goes to the other side and sits next to SIX.

The car drives out the Pentagon and on the road "Good how's the selection process going?" The man pulls out several files with different school logo's. "It's in full swing, the schools will soon be notified in the morning for the final students"

"Good, I want the best picked and ready, don't go soft on these boys"

He chuckles "Never Ma'am, as well our operatives are back at Hereford, all resting from play time"

"Good I'd like to debrief them up after we land"

"Very good Ma'am" He pulls out his phone and sends over a message.

* * *

**Location: UK, SAS Hereford Base**

The door bursts wide open and a flashbang grenade flies into the room "GO GO!"

Three mannequins are shot at the chest or head "GRAB HIM NOW GO GO" Two operatives grab a tied up and hood covered man and drag him back out the door.

After shooting the last standing mannequin that came through the window the last SAS operative calls it in "PACKAGE SECURED"

"How was that"

"Good so far still feels like shit though," Thatcher said while reloading his weapon.

"How about busting a few windows next time than the front door"

"Nah that's just lazy"

Sledge's pager goes off "Well well, looks like school's in ladies" Thatcher catches the pager as Sledge throws it "Oooohh this is going to be fun"

"Time to grind up some new meat" Smoke laughs

As Thatcher shuts the pager off a fully dressed and armed mannequin pops around a corner and in a flash it gets showered by a hail of MP5 bullets, ripping all limps away.

* * *

**This is the end for now, but more is sure to come.**

**I'm so excited to see the next seasons I had a feeling the SASR would be next since it was Australia. Now we're getting the US Secret Service and the Danish Frogmen, still looking for any info on the other's Mexico, Peru, India and Kenya.**

**Give out your opinions in reviews or PM, anything helps for future chapters and ideas. As RAINBOW fights the White Mask threat and more.**


End file.
